Italian Wolf
Italian Wolf is a type of Friend that appeared in the original Kemono Friends mobile game. She acts Deredere towards Gray Wolf whom she calls as her "big sis" (お姉様). Yuri feats *She has personality of a stalker, demonstrated when she shares her vast knowledge of Gray Wolf's daily routine, like the time she practices her smile in front of the mirror. *She admires Gray Wolf whom she considered as her cool and cute big sister. *In Italian Wolf's Character Quest, Serval asks her why she is so attached to Gray Wolf. Italian Wolf explains that it is because of an experience early in the days of the Wolf Federation, and tells her a story about a time from when she was more immature. She explains that Gray Wolf wanted to synchronize the meanings of the howls that the wolves use, and Italian Wolf was opposed to it, angrily storming out of the meeting. As a result, she was attacked by Ceruleans and badly hurt, and eventually, after giving up and howling for help, Gray Wolf came to her rescue, forgiving her for all of her actions. Since then, Italian Wolf has had the utmost respect for Gray Wolf. *In Valentine event quest, Italian Wolf intends to give Gray Wolf chocolate as valentine gifts and in order to do this she decides to go together with Japanese Wolf. Her journey hasten when she hears that Continental Sisters also intends to give Gray Wolf valentine chocolate. Italian Wolf first destination is Japari Cafe Gokoku region branch in which she tastes Marble Cat's handmade "Marble Chocolate". She did blunder by eating the rest of chocolate and in the end didn't get any chocolate from her journey. She finally meets with Eastern Wolf at Kyoushu region and both express their rivalry towards each other. When she finally gets the chocolate, she reunites with Japanese Wolf and come back to Gokoku region to handed it to Gray Wolf. She arrives there at the same time with Continental Sisters and once again both Eastern Wolf and Italian Wolf boast the chocolate they have on their hand. *Her next stop in Valentine event quest was Venezuelan Red Howler place in which she finally get her first chocolate, which is "Midnight Sexy Flirting Chocolate". Before she parts way with Venezuelan Red Howler, she compliments her later for having wonderful voice not inferior to that of Gray Wolf. To her surprise, Italian Wolf found out that Gray Wolf has collected every single of famous chocolate that the group had gathered. And more so when she finds out Gray Wolf gave all those chocolates to non other than Dire Wolf. In the end they give their chocolate to Gray Wolf who noted that she can't finished them all by herself, asks everyone to eat it together with her. While the quest ends in happy note, Italian Wolf is the only one who doesn't feel so and calls Dire Wolf a cheater. *Everyday feels gorgeous to her because her heart is full with Gray Wolf Onee-sama. *To protect Gray Wolf, she can get new power. *If the protagonist makes her talk about Gray Wolf, she can't seem to stop. Category:Hanabi Category: Kemono Friends Category: Characters